Eles não vão nos pegar
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • Não importa o que eles dizem, o importante é que te amo. Eles não vão nos prender, não vão nos pegar. :: ONE-SHOT :: YURI :: KonanxSakura :: Para Watermellon Lala-Sama ::


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não é meu. Pra que eu quero o Naruto se eu posso ter o Kanda? ;D

- • -

**Viver sem sentido é a mesma coisa de não ter nascido.**

**Por Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira.**

* * *

_Vamos fugir noite adentro_

_Se esconder em meio ao relento_

_Fugir de alguém que não me quis_

_Fugir da Solidão que me condiz_

* * *

- Como assim terminou? – Sasuke falava em um tom raivoso, frívolo. Ele estava encostado na parede de seu quarto enquanto observava à rosada arrumando as malas. Ela se lembrava quando ele a tratava com carinho.

- Terminando. – Sakura disse, mantendo seu rosto sereno. Ela arrumava tudo com pressa, não queria ficar com ele nem mais um segundo. Não queria mais chorar por ele. Não queria nem mais respirar perto dele.

- Quer disser que vai terminar comigo sem nenhuma explicação? – Insistia Sasuke. Ele não conseguia entender como uma menina que correu atrás dele toda a vida conseguiu o ter como namorado e termina tudo do nada. Até que ponto tudo chegou?

- Você sabe muito bem. – Disse ela indo até o guarda roupas e procurando alguma coisa que tenha deixado para trás.

- Sei o quê? – Disse em tom de apatia.

- Você sabe que chegar de reunião as duas da madrugada não e normal. Muito menos com marca de batom e cheiro de mulher no corpo. – Falou com seriedade ela fechando a mala com firmeza. – Tente não enganar a si mesmo, cansei de amar alguém que não merece. – Ela colocou a mala de rodinhas no chão e saiu arrastando-a, com Sasuke no seu encalço. Ao chegarem à sala, Sakura quase abrindo a porta, ele a pega pelo braço a obrigando a olhar em seus olhos e pergunta:

- Quem é ele? –

- Quem disse que é "ele"? –

* * *

_Ao arrumar as malas_

_E afogar as mágoas_

_Se lembrar de um passado triste_

_Olhar para frente e dizer que ele não mais existe._

* * *

Konan olha para seu apartamento, observando cada detalhe que ficara guardado em sua memória. Dos belos quadros aos vários origamis que enfeitavam e davam harmonia a tudo. Passou a mão pelo sofá preto da sala e se lembrou de como ela gostava de passar as tardes em companhia de sua **amiga**. Olhou para o relógio e soube que já está na hora de partir. Pegou a mala e a carregou até o lado de fora da porta. Trancou rápido seu apartamento. Não queria olhar para trás, pois sabia que o que vinha pela frente era melhor do que a solidão que lhe consumia dia após dia. Andou pelo hall de entrada e foi até o elevador e apertou "térreo". Esperou até chegar lá em baixo. Chegando lá, deixou as chaves com o porteiro que se encarregaria de vender o apartamento. Quando abriu a porta da frente, uma rajada de vento frio balançou seu blazer preto e seus cabelos. Ao andar na rua por alguns instantes, viu que nevava com graça.

_"Era tudo o que eu precisava." _Pensava. Foi tentando tirar um pouco de neve de seus cabelos azuis, mesmo que mais neve caísse nele. Andou até a beirada da calçada e acenou para um taxi que estava a passar. Ele parou, ela entrou.

- Aeroporto de Nova York, rápido, por favor. – Disse sem delongas. Enquanto o taxi perambulava pelas várias ruas, ela olhava pela janela a vizinhança apática e respirava fundo. Dava um sorriso de adeus para os rostos que ela via diariamente e respirava o ar poluído daquela cidade enquanto devaneava sobre o novo lar que a aguardava longe dali.

- Paris, ai vou eu. – Sussurrou ao vento.

* * *

_Ao arrumar as malas_

_Fugir do antigo apartamento_

_Deixar a chave com o porteiro._

_E tentar tirar um pouco de neve de seu cabelo._

* * *

_"Onde você está?" _Se perguntava mentalmente Sakura, espreitando seus olhos a procura de uma familiar cabeleira azul. Velhos, crianças, gordos, magros, de vários lugares, de vários estilos, de vários caminhos. Pessoas que cruzavam só atrapalhavam a visão dela. Subiu em cima de um banco posto ali, para se sentar, não subir enquanto procurava ela. Estava afoita. Esfregavas as mãos enquanto batia ansiosamente um pé no chão. Olhava de um lado para o outro, nada. Nem um sinal de azul no horizonte, quem lê assim, pensa até que é brincadeira ou o começo de uma piada mal contada.

**_- Vôo 1677, com destino a Paris, França. Favor dirigir-se ao portão de embarque. – _**Uma voz ecoou no aeroporto por entre as caixas de som.

_"E o nosso vôo! Onde você se meteu? Será que desistiu?" _Ela não podia ter desistido. _Não podia._ Será que pode? Ela desceu do banco e sentou-se sobre ele. Suspirou. Desanimou.

- Você esta muito desanimada para alguém que vai fugir. – Era uma voz mansa, arrastada. Para Sakura, calorosa e afável. A rósea olhou para cima, sorriu. Levantou de súbito e se agarrou a Konan, envolvendo seus braços ao redor do pescoço dela e juntado seu corpo ao corpo dela. A azulada envolveu a cintura dela e apertou contra si, cheirando as melenas cor-de-rosa com cheiro de cereja, sorria verdadeiramente enquanto se derretia internamente sentindo os beijos que eram dados de leve em seu pescoço, estalados em suas bochechas e demorado em seus lábios.

As mulheres que passavam ficavam horrorizadas, as crianças desavisadas espantavam-se, apontavam e perguntavam aos seus pais, que desconversavam com uma desculpa fajuta. Os homens mais tarados paravam e adoravam a cena, os mais sérios e céticos fingiam que não viam e algumas raras mulheres com sérias tendências que olhavam descaradamente, mais vamos pular essa parte.

- Sakura, toma jeito! Estão olhando para nos. – Konan sussurrava no ouvido de Sakura, mesmo adorando os beijos, tinham que parar. _Por enquanto._ A menina de olhos esmeraldinos olhou disfarçadamente para os lados e soltou, sem querer soltar, sua parceira de poucas e boas.

- Tem razão, vamos logo entrar no avião para sairmos logo desse lugar. – Disse radiante para sua companheira, **sua amante**.

* * *

_Ao chegar ao aeroporto_

_Busco seus olhos nesse lugar_

_Ao te encontrar_

_Em seus braços irei me atirar._

* * *

- SAKURA-CHAAN! PARA ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ INDO? – Um loiro gritou.

- NÃO DEIXEM ELA FAZER ESSA LOUCURA! – Uma loira gritou.

- MINHA FLOR, NÃO TEMAS! EU IREI-TE SALVAAAR! – Um cara com o penteado em forma de cuia berrou.

- Como eles descobriram? – Perguntou a Haruno espantada.

- Deve ter sido o corno do seu ex, mais agora mostre seu fogo da juventude e corre! – Disse Konan satirizando a fala do Lee. Sakura riu de leve, pegou a mala em uma mão e junto com a azulada, correu atropelando pessoas, malas, carrinhos, seguranças, seres, e coisas não identificadas.

Imaginem a cena: Uma menina de cabelos rosa e uma mala da mesma cor correndo ao lado de outra de cabelos azuis e uma mala tamanho médio atropelando todo o ser que passava na frente delas, sendo seguidas por dois loiros e um garoto que gritava coisas estranhas e tinha a sobrancelha mais parecida com a floresta Amazônica sem contar que a roupa dele era verde.

- Corram mais depressa seus molengas! – Gritava Ino um pouco mais a frente.

- Sakura-chaaan! Não fuga com ela! – Choramingava Naruto. Sendo seguido por Lee que não parava de chorar.

**_- Do outro lado do aeroporto -_**

- Alguém, diga-me com total sinceridade, ok? – Disse Deidara em um tom bem pacífico, inédito para todos.

- Fale de uma vez. – Falou Pein procurando uma cabeleira azulada por todos os lados.

- POR QUE MIL DEMÔNIOS EU TENHO QUE ESTAR AQUI?! – Berrou chamando a atenção de muita gente e quase matando bons cristãos do coração.

- Esqueceu que a Konan quer fugir? – Falou Itachi com um tom de total apatia.

- ... Esqueci. – Falou o loiro sorrindo sem graça.

- Típico. – Dessa vez quem falou foi outro ruivo, Sasori, que se estava com a cara parcialmente amassada, sinal claro de que foi tirado da cama as presas.

- Até hoje nunca entendi essa possessão que você tem pela Konan, Pein. – Deidara disse em tom de comentário, e o ruivo de olhos acinzentados não se deu o trabalho de responder.

- Você é, definitivamente, um tetrápode acéfalo¹ mais ignorante da face da Terra. – Sasori falou, em tom de fim de papo.

- Ali estão elas. – Itachi disse se referindo ao alvoroço de pessoas que tentavam desviar das amantes em fuga. – Eu bem que podia deixar a rosinha em paz, ninguém merece o ototou² mesmo. – Terminou com um tom malicioso e um sorriso desdenhoso. – Sempre tive pena dela por ter que agüentar ele. -

- Acabei de me lembrar que eu não tomei café da manhã... – Lembrou-se Pein colocando o dedo indicador no queixo fazendo cara de pensador.

- 'Bora para lanchonete. – Dito e feito, logo todos estavam indo em direção da lanchonete mais próxima.

- ESPEREM POR MIM CRIATURAS! – Disse Deidara, que foi esquecido para trás. Consideração com a melhor amiga deles? **Nenhuma.**

**_- Voltando à fuga em massa –_**

- Aqui está o meu passaporte e o dela, dá para sair da frente agora?! – Konan quase atirou os dois passaportes no rosto do segurança que mais parecia um quarda-roupa e arrastou Sakura para o corredor que as levaria para o avião, mais pararam no meio do caminho para ouvir a gritaria.

- VOCÊ NÃO PODE ME IMPEDIR! EU PRECISO ENTRAR NESSE AVIÃO! – Com toda a certeza, era a voz da Yamanaka.

- SAKURA-CHAAAAN! VOCÊ METEU UM PÉ NA BUNDA DO SASUKE-TEME? CASA COMIGO AGORA! – Definitivamente, era Naruto.

- DEIXEM O FOOOGO DA JUVENTUDE CORRER EM SUAS VEIAS! – Precisa mesmo de falar que era? Também não é preciso comentar a quantidade de seguranças que precisavam para segurar os três, que valiam por dez.

- Com...segui...mos... – Disse uma ofegante Sakura. Konan olhou para trás e disse.

- Até mais tarde... – Para nunca mais, você quer dizer.

* * *

_Eles correm atrás de nós_

_Fugimos até o embarque._

_"Conseguimos!"_

_"Até mais tarde."_

* * *

_-_Você se arrepende, Sakura? – Konan segurou a mão de Sakura fortemente.

- ... Isso era a coisa que eu mais queria. – Sakura sorriu seu melhor sorriso.

- Saiba que sempre estarei contigo. – A azulada sussurrou ao ouvido da rosada. Não tinham mais nada o que se preocupar.

* * *

_Dentro do avião_

_Você segura minha mão_

_Eu sorrio meu melhor sorriso._

_"Saiba que sempre estarei contigo."_

* * *

_Yoo minna! 8D_

_(1) **Tetrápode Acéfalo** é um xingamento que eu mais uso. xD Tetrápode é a mesma coisa que quadrúpede (segundo minhas informações ô.o) e acéfalo vem de uma doença o qual as pessoas nascem sem cérebro, abstraindo: "quadrúpede sem cérebro" 8D_

_(2) Para quem ainda não sabe, **ototou** é irmão mais novo._

_Essa é minha primeira tentativa de Yuri, gomenn se ficou horrível .-._

_As partes em itálico fazem parte de um poema de minha autoria, créditos a **Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira**, pelo amor de Kami. .._

_Mais esse é meu singelo presente a **Watermellon Lala-Sama**, a Lala do meu coração :3_

_Foi ela que me incentivou em fazer um Yuri, culpem-na. xD/_

_Lala, minha menina apreciadora e protetora de borboletas, coisa que tem um pincing no dente :B, mordedora de carnes alheias, você já sabe que está no meu coração flooor. :D_

_Mais minna, eu QUERO REVIEWS! \Ô/ #Se mata#_


End file.
